Affair
by Pokeya
Summary: Upon graduating high school, quirkless Izuku Midoriya finds a job at Gang Orca's agency. But what's this? Gang Orca just asked him out to a casual business dinner. Or is it really? Izuku/Gang Orca


**Affair **

**Chapter 1: Business Dinner?**

**Mostly Izuku centric...**

He sat there. At his desk. Staring up at the object of his desires. The man that took his breath away. The large framed man that was taller and more muscular than anyone he's personally met. Well, except for All Might of course.

"Midoriya,"

"Y-yeah?" The usual excuse for his stuttering is the fact that he never got over his anxiety. However, in this case it's because of how flustered he is, being in the presence of his second favorite hero and the guy who he thinks of the most when he rubs one out within the privacy of his apartment.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight?"

The deep, masculine voice of his boss made him shudder slightly. The image of being bent over his desk and fucked mercilessly while big, black, leathery hands gripped his ass.

"Uh, yeah! Sure! I'm not doing anything later! I was actually thinking of just reading a book or order take out and watch a movie! Or just go and hangout with some of my friends!" A lie, he doesnt have friends. An unfortunate consequence for being a "quirkless loser" for most of his life. "But dinner sounds even better!"

His "desperate need for sex with his boss" side briefly pondered the possibility that this was an offer for a date. But his more logical side, which unfortunately happened to be his weaker side, came to the conclusion that this was most probably an invitation to a "business dinner" with some of his other colleagues. One that would allow his boss to judge the value they have to his agency.

"Great! I'll pick you up at your apartment!" His hot, sexy boss nearly shouted. Gaining the attention of a few nearby employees. He seemed happy but he walked off with an air of smugness, as if he did something deserving of praise. He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge any remaining sexual tension within him. But was left with simmering thoughts on tonight. Thoughts that included whether or not he will be spending the night with him, leaving him half hard. He went back to work, his favorite thing in the world:

Pushing papers.

Can you hear the sarcasm?

Someone's feet entered his periferal vision. He looked up to meet the dark green eyes of one of his coworkers.

"So, date with the Orca huh?" He asked snidely. A smug grin on his face, as if he just caught him with his hand in a cookie jar.

Izuku had to make a conscious effort to keep himself from making a face. "No. It's just a business dinner." He turned back to his work. His obnoxious coworker scoffed at him as he walked away.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just so you know though, I didn't hear anything about anyone else being invited by the boss."

The feeling that it was a date increased from "desperately wanting it to be so he can sleep with his boss" to "you know what, there is a slight chance. No never mind".

**Later that night...**

"Oh! Y..your here!" He spoke, surprised. He honestly thought he would text him or call to tell him that he was outside. And yet, here he is. Standing at his apartment door. The two of them. Alone. Both at the entrance to his apartment... Perhaps he can convince him to come inside and

"Yes!" Gang Orca interrupted. "I have come to pick you up like I said." _He placed a heavy hand on the teenager's shoulder. "But before we go I need you to do something for me."_

_He nodded. Eager to do anything his hot, sexy, ocean dwelling mammal of a boss wanted._

_Gang Orca leaned in. His head next to Izuku's. A large pink tongue came out and slowly licked up his neck and across his jawline before retreating back into the wet cavern of his pointy tooth filled, lippless mouth. Izuku could feel the hot breath of his boss against his ear. "I want you to get on your knees, and unzip my pants with your teeth."_

"Izuku."

He jumped as he was ripped rudely out of his daydream. Looking up into his boss' eyes he realized what had happened. "Yeah?"

Gang Orca looked down at him with what could have possibly been concern. "I asked if you were ready for our meal tonight." He placed a heavy hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin this time.

"Izuku, are you feeling alright? You spaced out for a moment and now your jumping all over the place." The hand on his shoulder gave a surprisingly gentle squeeze. "Do I need to take you to a doctor instead? We can have dinner together another time."

"No!"

Gang Orca almost took a step back. The teenager's yelp having surprised him.

"No. Um..I-I mean no thank you, sir. I'm fine, sir." He just smiled, hoping Gang Orca didnt pick up on this nervousness.

Gang Orca, however, was a very perceptive fellow and immediately recognized the signs of when someone's uncomfortable. He stared down at the boy with a blank face, trying to discern what the young man could have been thinking of or what could have set the him off. Perhaps it had something to do with having his boss at his apartment?...nah.

"Alright then, if you're sure." His hand moved and suddenly his arm was around Izuku's shoulders.

He shuddered. He could feel the heavily muscled arm on him. He would love to run his hands all over Gang Orca's huge bo-

He had to stop. If he continues to have these thoughts here he just might actually invite him inside and jump him. And the last thing he needs right now is to be fired. Especially when it's only been a handful of months since he got this job.

"Let's go then. My car is just outside."

At the door to the apartment building he realized that Gang Orca, his boss, had called him by his first name twice.

**A Half Hour Later...**

The feeling that this was a date went from "Probably not a date" to "_Is_ this a date?" when nobody else showed up before the orca man started placing his order. "So..um..nobody else is coming?"

Gang Orca stared at him with confusion before realization filled his eyes. "Oh! No. I'm afraid not." He adjusted his pink tie that Izuku was just now realizing was supposed to look like a tongue. "Im sorry if I lead you to believe that we were going to be joined by others. But I assure you it will be just us tonight."

"Oh no, it's ok. I just thought that this was going to be a dinner between multiple coworkers."

Gang Orca let out a chuckle. "No. The purpose of this dinner was to get to know eachother."

Pretty different from what he thought this was going to be. His earlier deduction on this being a business dinner for Gang Orca to gouge the worth of a handful of his employees seemed to be only half right. Instead of multiple coworkers being half interrogated by their boss it is instead just him.

"Please, tell me what you're like."

Izuku opened his mouth to respond.

"Outside of work I mean."

Izuku stared into the beady, almost glowing red eyes of his boss. "What?" He asked. "I'm not in trouble?"

Gang Orca seemed, yet again, surprised. "In trouble? For what?"

"For not doing a good enough job."

"Not good enough? Midoriya, you're doing a great job!"

Izuku was taken aback. "I am?"

His cheeks twitched upward, suggesting a smile. "Yes! In fact, I'd say your doing a better job than anyone else in your field!"

"What?" Him? Better? Impossible! "Th-th-thats not possible! I-Im sure I've forgotten to do a few papers or missed placed important documents or-"

Gang Orca cut him off with a chuckle. "Midoriya, you've done no such thing. Everything that's been assigned to you over the months you've been here have been completed. I'd say you're one of the best workers I've ever employed in my agency."

Izuku's mouth opened and closed multiple times, too stunned to say anything coherent.

"In fact, Midoriya, if you keep up the great work your doing you might be looking at a raise or even a promotion sometime soon." His cheeks twitched again. "Just don't tell anyone I said that. We wouldn't want anyone to get upset with either of us now do we?"

Izuku felt like fainting. And he would have if Gang Orca hadn't continued talking.

"But I guess that's just natural and should have been expected from someone with a perfect GPA. Not to mention the amount of recommendations you have from your teachers."

In a moment of near hysteria, Izuku wondered how in the world his boss could have possibly known any of that. But then he remembered how thorough he made his resume. Or at least as thorough as he was told by the recruiters of Gang Orca's agency. Was it really as detailed and well made as they said it was? "Uh..um..thank you." He replied meekly.

"You're welcome." The orca like man reached across the table and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Anything for my favorite employee."

Izuku, for his part, did a good job hiding his near heart attack at that last sentence. Favorite employee? He looked at his boss. The heartwarming smile that was half hidden behind his high collar shirt, the kind look in his small red eyes. The sexual side of him just fizzled away leaving behind something else. A nice, warm feeling. His head felt light. His face flushed pink. His chest felt hot and heavy. He wondered if this was what falling in love felt like. Gang Orca was still leaning forward, hand still on his shoulder. If he was quick enough he could jump up from his seat just enough to kiss hi-"

"Your dinner is served!"

They both sat back to a proper position. Gang Orca's arm retreating back to his side of the table and Izuku uncoiled whatever muscles he was about to use to jump his boss.

What was he thinking?! He was about to try and kiss Gang Orca! In public! In front of an entire restaurant! The flushed pink of his face turned to an embarrassed red.

"Ah, excellent!" Exclaimed the orca man. He took a long whiff of the oversized steak on his plate before letting out a pleased sigh. "Smells great! What about yours, Midoriya?" No reply. "Midoriya?"

"Huh?!" He snapped back to reality with an almost audible thud. "Uh, yeah! Looks great!" He spoke nervously. Still reeling from his earlier thoughts.

Gang Orca either didnt notice or just ignored the obvious state his employee is in as he plucked a knife and fork from the table. "Well then, let's dig in!" He shoved a massive piece of steak into his mouth.

Half of Izuku was worried that his boss might choke while the other half was perplexed by his mouth, having seen it just now for the first time since he met him. He chose to ignore both trains of thought as he too stuffed a forkful of his plate's contents into his mouth.

"You know, Izuku, you havent given me an answer."

The brocolli haired boy looked up at him.

"I asked you earlier to tell me about your self. I am very interested." He smiled again. "I'd also like to hear about your life growing up into the young man sitting before me today."

"Oh, um. Well..eh..." He didnt know where to start. Where should he?! His entire life is a mess! And to be honest he couldn't recal that many events in his life. Many he should just tell the most important stuff? The ones he could remember? Yeah, that's a good idea. "I guess my life really started when I was 4. I was diagnosed as quirkless." A great start. Now what?... Wait. He knew what he should tell. "The doctor told mom and me about the pinky toe thing. I honestly still don't understand it myself. Seriously, how is one joint in a pinky toe more efficient and streamlined than two?" He shook his head. "No wait, I'm getting off track. Er..somehow, in a matter of days, Kachan and everyone else that knew me found out about my quirlessness. The next 10 years were...painful."

Gang Orca tilted his head in confusion. But then his eyes widened. "This, Kachan, he hurt you?"

The greenette nodded.

The orca man frowned. "It couldn't have been that bad, you were children."

Izuku looked him in the eyes before speaking. "Kachan usually enlisted others to help in my...lessons. He also held no regard for the law against public quirk usage."

Gang Orca just stared in shock. Lessons?! His Izuku was fucking beat by his fellow classmates who, judging by that last sentence, probably used their quirks against him too?! A defenseless, quirkless boy?!

"Kachan's quirk let him cause explosions from his hands at will."

The giant of a man had to calm himself down. He now knew the identity of this 'Kachan'. Perhaps he should pay him a visit. "Ah, yes. _That_ boy. He recently became a..._hero_." The strain in his voice was so obvious that even Izuku, as dense as he is, noticed it.

"Yeah, he's quickly becoming a fan favorite if I'm not mistaken." Midoriya replied. Maybe enough about Kachan. His little test on Gang Orca proved successful. He really does care. He had to hide a smile of happiness at this prospect. Everything he said was true and yet he still felt bad about testing his boss. He should change the subject. Take Gang Orca's mind off of something that was obviously upsetting him. "Anyway, after graduating junior high I actually never saw him again. I was originally going to apply to UA but I ended up going to a different high school." His eyes widened. "Oh! I also met All might!"

"You did?"

"Yeah! He was really cool and he saved me from a sludge villain twice and he gave me his autograph and-"

The teenager raddled on and on about All Might. It was getting on his nerves. Why can't he think of him like that?! "Slow down there, Izuku." He gave a fake chuckle. "Catch your breath."

Izuku looked embarrassed. His face flushed yet again. "I'm sorry. It's just that he's so cool!" He explained how he met him at the beginning of the third year of junior high. How he saved him from a sludge villain. He suddenly seemed to get nervous though, like he was hiding something. But then he went on to explain the second encounter with the sludge villain. He stared down at the boy. "You jumped into the fray and tried to save that brat?"

"Don't call him that. And yes I did." He smiled. "But then All Might came and saved us!" He then looked down in shame. "But then I was scolded by the pros while Kachan got praised for his bravery."

If Gang Orca was capable of physically expressing confusion beyond a tilt of his head he would have. "Bravery? He was trapped in that villain while spraying explosions in every given direction." He remebered it now. He remembered seeing the news report of this exact villain encounter. The stories were identical except for one thing. "There was nothing said about some teenager fitting your description jumping into action, or was even there at all."

Izuku frowned and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. No news source is willing to reveal that a quirless nobody actually tried to make some progress in a hostage situation while real pro heroes stood back and watched." He shook his head. "The public backlash would be staggering for the hero community."

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. "Anyway, I was walking home later when All Might showed up and.." He went quiet.

"He what?"

"Nothing." He said with little reassurance. "Nothing at all."

"Izuku," Gang Orca stared him in the eyes. "If there's a problem you should tell me."

"There's no problem."

They stared at each other. One wanting to know what happened with the number one hero while the other desperately hoped the other would drop the subject. Eventually, Izuku lucked out.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Thank you. So where was I? Oh yeah. I went to high school. The bullying was pretty much the same but not as painful. I did my best and graduated with top grades, a perfect GPA, and am now in the line of site of multiple universities." He spoke with such confidence that anyone less perceptive than Gang Orca would have called it arrogance. Him? He just found it cute.

"After that I thought I should occupy my free time before going to a university with getting a job and earning some money. And here I am."

Gang Orca couldn't help but wonder how much info the teen left out. How many jobs did he apply for? How many rejected him because of his quirkless status? He didn't know. And he probably won't know for a while. All he knew right now is that their food is now gone and the waiter is waiting for payment.

Izuku watched as his orca boss handed the waiter a card before said waiter walked off. "I can pay for my fo-"

"Nonsense, Midoriya." He cut him off with a smile. "I got us covered."

A few minutes later they were found nearing Gang Orca's car.

"Midoriya?"

The greenette smiled. "Yeah?"

"My place is on the way to your apartment building from here. And I need to return to the agency later. Do you mind if we stop by my place to pick up a few documents?"

Return to the agency? At this late of hour? Strange. But Izuku isn't one to argue with his boss. So he shook his head. "No, not at all."

Gang Orca's place turned out to be an expensive high end hotel. One that Izuku knew he had no chance of affording in the next ten plus years of his life.

"You coming?"

He looked to the large man who was already standing outside the car. "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to leave you alone out here. Something could happen to you."

He found it strange yet complied anyway. The elevator ride up gave him a weird feeling. Gang Orca was right, something is going to happen. He just didnt know what. Approaching the door to his boss' room reignited the weird feeling from the elevator. The door opened and Izuku gazed upon the very expensive looking room. Furniture atleast three times the worth of his apartment found throughout the room while chairs surrounded a highly decorated dining table.

"Like it?"

He looked to his side to find his orca boss. Who was walking back into the room he was in. He was also holding a folder of documents. The orca man then handed him the folder.

"Sift through this for me would you? I'm going to grab a quick shower before we go."

He walked off. Dress jacket and tie sitting on a chair near the doorway he walked through. His dress shirt being unbuttoned as he disappeared from view. Izuku decided to do as he was told and opened up the folder. The documents, for what he could tell, weren't for anything he regocnized. He turned the pages and used a pencil he found to fix whatever few spelling mistakes existed within the documents. He was about a quarter way through when footsteps rang in his ears.

"Izuku."

He looked up and nearly fainted. Gang Orca, his boss, was standing in the doorway to the next room in nothing but a towel. His glorious, rippling muscles were on display for the world and were extra defined by the reflective water that still covered his body. Currently the only thing standing between him and a naked Gang Orca and a no doubt huge whale cock was a thin piece of cloth draped casually across his hips. The knot was without a semblance of a doubt one tiny jolt away from coming undone and revealing the rest of the orca man to him.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you." He took a step forward.

Izuku was paralyzed on the spot, unable to move. "Tr-tr-truthf-f-ful?" He bearly managed to utter out.

"I don't need to go back to the agency and those documents aren't due for another week."

Izuku couldn't speak. His mouth just opening and closing repeatedly.

"I just needed an excuse to get you in my room."

**This took me over a week to right. There was another version with another beginning but I lost access to it when WORD decided to be a bitch and lock me out. This chapter didnt go at all as I was hoping it would but in the end it had the basis of what I wanted: gang orca getting midoriya in his room to smash as izuku just stands there and accepts it.**

**Oh well better luck next time.**


End file.
